The Fate of First Dates
by RayOfShine
Summary: Midorima's promised a first date for Takao and he doesn't plan on letting Shuutoku's point guard down. Things progress pretty smoothly with fated meetings with certain familiar faces. Oha Asa's horoscope for Cancer today wasn't the best but there's definitely a way to turn things around. Happy belated Midotaka day !


**Longest oneshot I've written to date! ^^ Well they are one of my fave couples so hehehe ~ And I've read around that yesterday was MidoTaka day? So a perfect chance to publish this right? (^_−)**

**1st of 5 GoM stories  
**

**As disclaimer I own none of KnB although I love it to bits.**

**Thanks to ****_peasantified_****for being my awesome editor as I wrote! I look forward to your own story m8! **

**Couples:** _Main: MidoTaka - Side: AoKise, Kagakuro, MuraHimu, AkaFuri _

* * *

Midorima was a man who didn't go back on his word. If he told someone he would do something, he would ensure to get it done to the utmost of his abilities. So it was due to this nature of his that Midorima found himself waiting patiently by his doorstep, long taped fingers playing with the ends of his lucky item for the day (which by the way was a dark blue tie) waiting for a particular black-haired boy for their promised first date.

The green-haired shooter had the smallest of smiles that could easily be mistaken for nothing hanging on the corner of his lips despite the fact that he knew his horoscope today wasn't the best, but as a man, he had done all he could to ensure his fortune for the day and would leave the rest to fate. Besides, today was a first for him, the day he had been secretly looking forward to for the whole week which made him work harder at basketball practice, something that didn't go unnoticed by the team. Deciding to respect his personal space though, Miyaji and Kimura had left him alone, instead going over to pester Takao for a reason where the latter simply shrugged and made up a silly excuse that made Midorima want to throw a ball at his head.

He repeated the words of his Oha-Asa again in his head, telling his fortune for the day.  
_Cancers, today brings you mostly good fortune and the joy of a loved one by your side, but beware something may try and dampen your day. Don't let it bring you down as it could provide you with a chance to get closer with your loved one! Familiar faces may show up during your day! Compatibility with Scorpio is at its usual high!_

Midorima heard Shuutoku's point guard long before he saw the boy approach, the familiar voice carrying a tune with lyrics the shooting guard could pick up due to having been forced to listen to it a hundred odd times with the black-haired boy not too discreetly head-banging to the beat.

"Makes you feel like leaping up, you say? You remember the—" Takao Kazunari stopped singing, his lips forming into a brighter than the sun smile upon seeing Midorima already waiting outside. The raven-haired boy quickened his casual walking pace to a light run not bothering to stop before crash hugging the taller man and latching onto his arm. "Morning Shin-chan!" he grinned, looking up into the face of the man he adored so much.

"Good morning Takao," Midorima replied, pushing himself off the wall and bringing the smaller along with him as he seemed to show no interest in detaching himself from Midorima's arm.

"Where are we going Shin-chan?" Takao asked, obviously excited for the prospect of the day that lay ahead.

Midorima kept silent but let out a small grin, he had planned the whole day already, the perfect places to take his boyfriend on their first date, but to keep Takao guessing, he told himself that he wouldn't let the hawk-eyed boy know.

"Aww come on Shin-chan!" the boy pouted.

He tried to pry the answer out of the green-haired shooter but Midorima kept his lips sealed and continued to lead his boyfriend to the train station. As they reached the more popular areas of the bustling station, the duo gathered a few stares that Midorima wasn't entirely comfortable with but decided to bear with it and just pay attention to the boy who was always by his side.

Midorima noticed that Takao was wearing the shoes that he bought the last time he had made Midorima go shopping with him after a gruelling day of practice. Shuutoku's point guard was wearing a simple white t-shirt with orange words splashed on the bottom under a black jacket accompanied by comfortably fitting black jeans and the new orange high tops. A simple chain hung around his neck, a silver ring loosely strung through it, a lucky item Midorima had given him a long time back. One side of his hair was pulled back and pinned down with clips, something only Takao could pull off and on one of his wrists he wore some leather bands.

Takao caught his boyfriend looking at his appearance and gave a cheeky smirk which was noticed by the shooting guard, causing the latter to pretend to push his glasses further up his nose bridge and let out a small cough.  
They waited patiently for their train to arrive still linked by the arm. The train pulled up to the station but it was full of people already for the early hour so Midorima and Takao stood to the side beside one of the doors. As more people crowded on, the press on the people already on the train increased so Takao found himself trapped in a cage between his boyfriend's body and the wall behind him. With nothing to hold onto, the black-haired teen took this as his chance and wrapped his arms around Midorima's waist.

"Hehe, Shin-chan's really warm," he murmured, keeping his hold to maintain balance on the train.

Midorima was about to tell him how people would see, but the train was so full of people minding their own business and busy trying to not get pushed that no one bothered to give the couple a second glance. With that he relaxed a bit and let his boyfriend hold onto him until they reached their stop. By the time they hopped off at their station, Takao was already getting a feel for where they were going if the looming red tower did not give anything away.

"Shin-chan are we going to Tokyo Tower?" Takao asked, trotting alongside the long strides of the taller boy.

"That is only a part of it," Midorima replied, weaving through the crowds of people.

"So there's more places? Hey Shin-chan~ have you been planning this for a long time?" Takao teased.

Midorima felt the blush rise up to his face and tried to force the colour out of his cheeks when he knew that the point guard was spot on right. "Be quiet Takao," he said the usual in a futile attempt to shut the boy up.

"Ahh Tsun-chan Shin-chan is just too cute~!" Takao poked more fun at the glasses-wearing boy to see more of his reactions before continuing with the usual pointless chatter.

Midorima checked his watch for the time as they had set out a bit before afternoon - perfect, it was just about lunchtime. Steering Takao to the right, Shuutoku's shooting guard led Takao to a little restaurant he had looked up earlier in the week for lunch.

Seated down at the cosy table in the corner of the store, Midorima and Takao scanned the menu for foods they wanted to try. Midorima watched in slight amusement at Takao's expression as he mulled over what to get from the menu that Midorima knew served many of Takao's favourite foods.

"Shin-chan~ What are you going to get?" the black-haired boy suddenly asked, leaning over the table and peering down at Midorima's menu.

Midorima pointed at his peferred choice on the menu which made Takao shrink back to read the description on his own copy. "Aw that seems nice too! How about it I get this? And we can share?" he asked, peeking over the edge of the cardboard.

The green-haired boy sighed and agreed, calling the waitress over and placing their orders. The petite girl bowed after taking their order, explaining that the food would be out in a short moment. He thanked the girl who left their table with a small giggle. Takao's eagle eyes tracked her movements and the hint of blush on her cheeks and he felt his lips move into a small frown.

"Ehhh so she likes Shin-chan's type…" he murmured half to himself, leaning his head on his hand.

"Don't be ridiculous Takao," Midorima said on the side.

"Huh?" Takao jolted upwards in surprise staring at his partner sitting across from him.

"I said, don't be ridiculous," he repeated again, reaching one taped hand over to gently hold the smaller's clenched fist under the table.

Takao buried his embarrassed blush in the palm of his hand, only turning his face to look at Midorima once he had calmed down, showing the glasses wearing boy a gentle smile; a thank you for the reassurance. "Haha, thanks Shin-chan." The raven-haired boy leaned over and snuck a quick kiss behind a raised menu before sliding back into this seat, leaving a stunned Midorima.

Before long, steaming hot plates of delicious looking food was placed in front of the couple, who dug into the food after letting it cool down for a minute or two. Occasionally and not so discreetly, Takao would steal something from Midorima's plate and pop it into his mouth before the taller could protest yet Takao didn't complain when Midorima did the same although only once or twice (picking out whatever he found he liked).

Lunch ended quick with Shuutoku's shooting guard paying for the meal and the point guard stating he would treat for dessert later. Midorima shivered at the thought of what 'dessert' would be, undoubtedly something ridiculously sweet and sugary. They continued their way hand in hand up the slight incline to the famous tower, the smaller of the two excited to the point where he ended up dragging the taller along. At the pace they made, the legs of the tower stood in front of their eyes and behind that the double doors to the stores inside the tower.

Midorima and Takao walked through the doors of the lower level of Tokyo Tower accompanied by many tourist groups of varies sizes. No one payed much attention to the couple as they first made their way around the gift shops first, Takao picking up various silly hats and placing them on the other's head. This made Midorima scowl a little and he quickly took each item off before the raven-haired boy could whip out his phone and snap a picture to show the rest of the team later. If the picture was shown to his teammates, Miyaji would make fun of Midorima for the rest of the week and the green-haired shooter had no doubt that Takao would send it to a certain blonde member of the Generation of Miracles, due to the friendship they had formed a few weeks back by complete chance. If Kise Ryouta were to have the photo then he'd show Kuroko and Aomine, who in turn would show Kagami and Momoi. Out of all the mentioned, Midorima absolutely did not want to even hear a single whisper of whatever reaction Seirin's ace showed - the thought alone was horrifying enough.

Moving away from the stalls selling keychains and assortments of keepsakes for people visiting the iconic landmark, Midorima just knew where the next destination was. The brightly lit store sign loomed closer and closer as Takao walked towards the previously mentioned 'dessert'. Pulling them down into seats, Takao immediately seemed to know what to order and placed one for Midorima as well as he knew the shooting guard had little experience with different favoured waffles.

At the concerned furrow of Midorima's eyebrows, Takao let out a chuckle "Don't worry Shin-chan~ I didn't get you something completely loaded with sugar," he finished with a knowing wink.

"Thank you Takao, I would rather die reading Aomine's test scores than eat a sugar loaded waffle" Midorima let out a slight sigh, relieved he didn't have to stomach all the syrup and whatnot that came with Takao's love of sweet desserts.

"No problem for my beloved Shin-chan~" came the loving reply which made Midorima cough and splutter slightly while their orders arrived plated up cleanly.

Midorima looked down at what Takao had ordered for him and indeed it looked considerably less sweet than the one opposite it, consisting of a simple arrangement of waffles and a side of green tea ice cream. Takao's order however was covered in strawberries, mango pieces and chocolate sauce.

"Yum~~! Shin-chan, want some? It's so good!" Takao's eyes sparkled, holding out a piece on his fork.

"I refuse," came the curt reply.

"Awww okay then, but you're missing out you know~," the point guard sang out, plopping the sweet treat into his mouth.

"Takao-kun is right, you're missing out Midorima-kun," a monotone voice repeated next to the shooter's ear.

"KUROKO! Don't just appear like that!" Midorima raised his voice, shoving his chair away and standing up, pointing at the blue-haired teen who seemed to have materialised out of thin air.

"I've been here the whole time," Kuroko flatly stated, pointing to the table where two finished plates sat.

"Oi! Kuroko! We gotta go! Coach is calling for a meet up at Hyuuga-senpai's place," a rough voice shouted from Midorima's other side.

"Kagami," Midorima was shocked to see him here too.

"Oh Midorima… yo… I guess," the red-head greeted somewhat awkwardly.

"Did Coach just call?" Kuroko flipped open his phone and checked his mail, confirming the message from Aida Riko. "Then, I'll see you again sometime Midorima-kun, Takao-kun. Enjoy the rest of your day," he bowed once before running to meet Seirin's ace outside the store.

Midorima stared as when Kuroko reached Kagami, the power forward lifted his finger to wipe something off Kuroko's cheek, licking it off his finger in an act of obvious affection. "You had chocolate cream on your face," Kagami bluntly explained, grabbing the expert passer of the GoM's hand and leaving the floor.

Midorima wordlessly sat back down in his chair and continued to eat his treat while making small conversation with Takao, the scene forever imbedded in his mind.

Dessert was cleaned up quickly, Takao treating Midorima this time before the latter led the way to another part of the tower. The lights on the ceiling seemed to cast a blueish hue and Takao knew exactly where they were heading.

Tokyo Tower had an aquarium as part of its attractions and Takao recalled mentioning how he hadn't gone to see an aquarium in a long time. He glanced at Midorima and knew that this was what his boyfriend had been planning, so he had been listening to Takao's idle chatter for the past week. They paid the entrance fee at the front and proceeded into the world of water. Blue light illuminated Takao's face and made Midorima's hair look even more green as the shorter gazed upwards.

Today is a great day! He decided as he got to spend the whole day in the peaceful company of the one person in the world that he truly admired and adored. It was still a miracle to him that Midorima had returned his feelings and looked upon every new day beside the green-haired male as special and treasured every moment. Although Takao was pretty sure he was fairly obvious with his feelings, he wasn't sure that the rest of the Shuutoku team knew of their relationship. Midorima himself hadn't brought up the thought of telling them so Takao just let it slide until one of them finally figured it out, most likely Miyaji. As for the GoM side, Midorima had forced Kise into sworn secrecy until the couple decided to agree on telling people. Kaijou's ace had reluctantly given in as respect to his friends' privacy but not before giving both a cheery and over excited congratulations. How the model discovered the fact was still a mystery as he had seemed to find out a little over a week after two officially got together which took place after the Winter Cup.

Takao's train of thought was interrupted at that point with that said blonde's voice breaking through the quiet of the aquarium.

"Ah! Midorimacchi! Takaocchi! Surprise to see you two here!" he greeted as he gave the duo a large warm hug.

"Kise," Midorima stated, not comfortable at all in the three way hug quickly pushing the blonde away.

"So mean, Midorimacchi!" Kise pretended to cry, allowing himself to be detached from them.

"Photoshoot today Ki-chan?" Takao asked, looking at the clothes the blonde had on for the shoot.

"Yeah, last lot of the day, but I'm on break right now so I get to wander around a bit~" he flashed another smile not the ones captured by the camera, but the one he showed his friends. "So, on a date?" he dropped a knowing wink.

"Yep! And Shin-chan organised it!" Takao proudly exclaimed.

"Taka—"

"Ehh!? Midorimacchi did? So he can be all sweet and think of things like this," Kise teased which earned a chuckle from Takao.

The hawks eye knew all about Midorima's sweet side but that was a secret for him only.

"Oi! Kise! Don't go wandering off too far!" an equally familiar low voice called, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Aominecchi! Sorry~! But look who I found!" Kaijou's ace turned to face Touou's ace.

"Aomine. What are you doing here?" Midorima asked, the place was getting too crowded for what was his peaceful date.

"Oh Midorima… and Shuutoku's point guard… Takao?" Aomine ran a hand through his short dark blue hair.

"Yep that's me!" Takao beamed that Touou and the GoM's ace actually remembered who he was. "Nice to meet you properly!

"Kise challenged me to one-on-one after his photoshoot so I just met him here. Had nothing else better to do," Aomine yawned, casually slinging one arm around the blonde's shoulders. "By the way, your manager's calling for you Kise," he added.

"Really? Okay, time to go then! Seeya again Midorimacchi, Takaocchi!" the model turned on his heel and waved goodbye to his friends before bringing a yawning Aomine in the other direction where the photoshoot was being held.

Takao let out an amused whistle "Fancy meeting more of your teammates here Shin-chan."

"Of course - Oha Asa predicted that I would meet familiar faces today, and Oha Asa is never wrong," Midorima stated, pushing up his glasses again.

Shuutoku's point guard sighed in complete amusement, used to his partner's horoscope readings by now that even he checked them on days they had a game for the sake of the taller.

The rest of the aquarium passed by in peace. The duo didn't run into any other people they knew the whole time. Next was the observation deck of Tokyo Tower were they would be able to see the majority of Tokyo from a place high in the sky. The elevator pinged to signal their stop, doors sliding open to allow Midorima and Takao to step out. The raven-haired boy was about to pulled forward when he noticed the sudden weight pulling him back, almost as if Midorima had stopped, in which case he had. The green-haired boy was staring straight ahead, his eyes fixed on a certain head of purple hair that would have stood out above any crowd.

"Murasakibara," Midorima greeted, gaining the attention of Yosen's center.

"If it isn't Mido-chin," Murasakibara snapped the pocky stick in half.

"Atsushi?" a certain black-haired boy with a fringe sweeping over one eye looked up from the binoculars he was looking through, curious at the disappearance of the taller boy next to him. "Ah! Shuutoku's Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari! Nice to see you," Himuro Tatsuya greeted.

"Oha Asa is never wrong. It seems that encounters are inevitable," Midorima said to no one in particular.

"Himuro Tatsuya right? Sightseeing today?" Takao questioned the older teen.

"Yeah, I didn't get to finish looking around before the Winter Cup so Atsushi promised to take me around again," Himuro explained.

"Mido-chin, what are you doing here today? Is it a date?" Murasakibara opened another packet of pocky, this time a different flavour.

Midorima choked on his breath, how did he guess?

"Ah! Is that so? Then Atsushi and I'll leave you two alone!" Himuro caught on fast, linking his arm with Yosen's other ace and dragging the boy away to another part of the observation deck, waving a cheery goodbye.

Takao doubled over in a fit of laughter, reaching over and grabbing a handrail to steady himself. "Hahahahaha, I guess we've been found out," he said in between, "Maybe Shin-chan is too obvious~"  
"If anyone is the obvious one, it's you Takao," Midorima retorted, tugging at the taping on his fingers.

"But that's because I love Shin-chan soooo much~" Takao beamed, leaning his elbows against the cool steel bar now.

Midorima shut his mouth as he knew saying anything in response would only lead to more teasing to his person. Looking in the same direction of Takao, the couple took a few quiet moments to take in the sight of the city of Tokyo from their high vantage point, the point guard pointing out here and there things that caught his attention.

"Shin-chan, I think it's going to rain soon," Takao broke the silence, pointing at the grey clouds gathering on the edge of the horizon and covering part of the blue sky.

"In that case we should go soon. I do not wish to catch a cold if we are to be caught in the storm, as it would interfere with practise," Midorima looked at the rolling storm moving closer.

Leaving the observation deck behind, Shuutoku's duo caught the elevator back down to the ground floor and together made their way out of the tower to walk back to the station. The walk took longer than usual as the streets were crowded with people rushing home aware of the oncoming rain.

Midorima was a bit upset that their date would end if the rain should let out anytime soon, but Oha Asa had predicted that something would try to dampen his day and the green-haired shooter just had to believe in the positive outcome that was to occur.

Fate however was not on his side at that moment as Midorima heard and felt the inevitable patter of raindrops descending from the skies as soon as they got off at their station. He quickened his pace with Takao by his side as they ran to the nearest spot of shelter to hopefully outlast the rain. Their feet skidded on the ground under the bus stop where they came to a halt. The raven-haired boy peered out from under the roof of the shelter and sighed.

"Awww I didn't get to finish my date with Shin-chan," he pouted at the sky.

"We'll arrange another date Takao," Midorima reassured, pulling his boyfriend to take a seat on the bench beside him who immediately placed his head on the broad shoulder of the taller boy.

They had planned to sit in relative silence until the thump of approaching footsteps snapped their attention. Midorima narrowed his eyes at the strikingly familiar voice that he and none of the other members of the GoM would ever dare to forget. Yet, he was slightly shocked at the gentle tone that voice held when obviously addressing whoever was by that man's side. Eyes behind glasses widened even more when the pair came into view and he recognised the shorter male by the side of Rakuzan's captain.

"Kouki, why are you standing so far away? You're getting wet," Akashi Seijuurou's voice rang out clear as he stood under an umbrella shared between two.

"But Sei~ I don't want you to catch my cold," Seirin's first year point guard protested.

"Kouki, there are much better ways to catching a cold than standing next to someone," Akashi reached over and pulled the mouse-haired boy over by the arm.

"What do y—" Furihata was silenced when a pair of warm lips sealed his own, cutting off any further protesting.

Akashi broke the kiss off soon after, but not before giving the shorter male's bottom lip a small nip which caused Furihata to break into a furious crimson blush.

"I'd rather catch your cold directly," he continued, keeping a firm grasp on Furihata's elbow to prevent him from moving away again.  
Akashi's phone rang and he flipped it open, checking the message quickly before sliding the phone back into his jeans pocket.

"The car is waiting around the corner, let's go Kouki," the red-haired boy pulled ahead, this time passing by the seats where Midorima and Takao had observed the whole scenario.

Yellow and red eyes flicked over to the pair under the shelter before Akashi raised a finger to his lips for the Shuutoku duo to see. The message was clear and Midorima could just hear the voice in his head almost as if the boy had spoken to him directly, 'Not a word to anyone yet Shintarou, Kazunari'. He shivered as the heterochromia eyes glanced away; Akashi's power of people was truly frightening.

"Seirin's 1st year point guard is dating Akashi Seijuurou?" Takao asked after the other couple had turned the conner.

"It would seem so if both our eyes did not just lie to us," Midorima stated. What an unexpected couple but he would respect his former captain's choices in partner so Midorima didn't add anything else.

"Hey, I don't think the rains going to let up anytime soon Shin-chan, it might get dark before it does," Takao watched the rain get heavier. "Should we make a dash for it? Your house isn't too far away" the point guard asked as he pictured the familiar and shortest route to the green-haired boy's house.

"I'd rather not deliberately risk the chance of catching a cold, but if the rain doesn't seem like stopping, I believe there's no other choice," Midorima sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"So we're going to go for it?" Takao checked for final confirmation.

Midorima stood up and went to the edge of the shelter in response, pulling Takao up by the hand. "Come on Takao."

The two teens stepped away from their dry shelter and made the mad dash for home, clutching each other's hands the whole distance. Splashes formed and wet their shoes, cold sheets of rain pelted down on their faces and shoulders. Takao was faster than Midorima so he ran slightly ahead, their joined hands in between them, the latter's longer legs not allowing him to fall behind.

Hands slammed into the wall beside Midorima's house as Takao skidded to a halt at the door. He ran a hand through his now soaking hair pulling out the clips. His sodden shirt stuck to his skin so he attempted to wring it out. Midorima was taking off his glasses, the lenses splattered with raindrops making it hard to see through.

"We made it Shin-chan!" Takao laughed despite being soaked to the bone and chilling from the cold.

"We should get inside before our bodies get too cold," Midorima turned the key in his door and swung the door open.

"Don't mind me intruding~" Takao said the routine line as he stepped into the reception area, removing his shoes and neatly lining them up beside the shooter's.

"Shintarou? Are you home?" a feminine voice called from somewhere inside the house.

"I'm home mother, Takao is with me," Midorima replied to his mum.

"Is he? Nice to see you again Takao-kun!" Midorima's mother stepped down to where the duo stood dripping water onto the floor. "Oh my! Shintarou take Takao-kun to get towels and a change of clothes would you? Wouldn't want the two of you to catch colds," she fretted upon seeing their appearances.

"Hi Aunty! Thank you for having me over," the point guard greeted the adult before Midorima led him into the bathroom to grab towels to dry themselves off and a change of clothes for the smaller boy.

"Here Takao," Midorima passed along a fluffy white towel to the black-haired boy, grabbing one for himself off the bathroom shelf.

Takao immediately buried his head in the item, "It smells like Shin-chan," he said silently before using it to dry himself and his hair.

"Wait here, I'll a change of clothes and you can take a shower first," Midorima instructed. He returned not much later, placing a pile of neatly folded clothes on the side. "If you need anything just call. I'll be outside," placing a kiss on his boyfriend's sodden hair, Midorima closed the bathroom door quietly.

Takao stripped off his soaking clothing and placed them to dry on a rack, turning the hot water on in the shower and stepping in. The boy took a quick shower to warm himself before once again using the towel to dry himself. Taking the shirt from the pile of clothes, Takao first noticed the size of it. Midorima certainly had a larger build than him and Takao wasn't surprised to find the shirt hang off his smaller frame when he pulled it over his head. Luckily, the sweatpants had drawstrings so the point guard could adjust them to his waist size. Slinging the towel over his shoulders to catch any dripping water, he exited the warm steam-filled room.

Midorima was sitting by his bedside, hair already somewhat dried and a change of clothes perched on his study table.

"Shin-chan~ I'm done! Thank you!" Takao announced his presence. "Your turn~"

"Make yourself at home Takao," Midorima got up from his chair, "I'll be out shortly."

"Okay~" Takao flopped onto Midorima's bed, gazing up at his partner.

He watched as Midorima's broad back retreated into the room he was just in before stretching out on the covers. The warmth of the bed seeped into his skin and Takao couldn't help but close his eyes, resting his head on Midorima's pillow. The taller boy's scent was wrapped around him and Takao took comfort in the presence he had long grown accustomed to. One might have called it the inevitable that Takao's closed eyes didn't open again as the boy fell into a light doze. However, he was aware of the shift of weight on the bed as the one person in the world he loved the most sat down beside him. The point guard pressed his head further into the hand that had reached out to comb long fingers through his hair.

Without thinking about it, Takao pulled Shuutoku's ace down to lay beside him on the small single bed, snugly warmly into the arms of Midorima. He felt strong hands encircle his waist, a bit hesitant at first but in time gained confidence and held the boy with a gentle touch. Midorima rested his head above Takao's, moving his hand placement for a moment only to remove his glasses.

"We can take a nap before dinner, mother says you can stay for the night," he murmured into soft hair.

Takao hummed in agreement, keeping his eyes closed as Midorima turned off the bedside light. "Shin-chan… Thank you for today," he whispered.

"I'm your boyfriend, it is to be expected," Midorima replied, closing his green eyes. It was his first time really hugging anybody, especially in a situation as intimate as this, but right now, all logic in Midorima's brain seemed to be ruled out by the presence of this boy laying beside him. Having the point guard beside him as a natural thing and his body just acted accordingly.

"Hehehe, Shin-chan is the best boyfriend," Takao's sleepy smiled surfaced. "I love you Shin-chan~"

Midorima couldn't bring himself to look away from the adorable face despite the blush rising to his own cheeks. "Idiot, I know you do," he countered to hide his rising embarrassment. Takao could admit things like this so easily. "Goodnight Kazunari."

As the rain continued to pelt outside, the boys fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, so was the fate of the first date.

* * *

**So what did you readers think? My first time writing for these characters~ Plz drop a comment or review if you have time! Ty~! And I'll be writing companion shots for the other couples too! Cya next time! (´･****ω･****`)**


End file.
